User blog:Niamhmay/Week One - Summary
· ' 'First Meeting: The first meeting for the temporaily named 'Team 1 IDM' was an informal brain storming conversation. This helped team members to understand what objectives and aims that individuals wanted from the project. · Individual Work: After the meeting, I conducted research about Interactive & immersive installations, focusing on theatre and museum situated works. Companies such as PunchDrunk were starting points as I was aware of their work prior to the project, but researching them helped in understanding the complexity of constructing an immersive performance· ' '' ' ' Second Meeting:' Our second meeting was a field trip to a number of Dublin's cultural spaces in order to gather ideas. The field trip covered the National Library, Science Gallery, National Gallery and Museum of Archeology. Although the exhibitions were interesting on a personal level, they provided little (bar illuminating the fact that Irish exhibitions tend to lack an interactive element - and contemporary feel!) that I could use in relation to the project (although this may change in a number of weeks). · Individual Work: After the field trip, I set up this Wikia so that all five members can store information, images, blog posts, etc on one space. The Wikia will help in keeping a cohesiveness to the teamwork. Third Meeting: In contrast to the first meeting, we conducted an in-depth brainstorming that was focused and directed. We started with a conversation about what we had done in the in-tervening days and what our views were of the field trip. After this, we made a list of our aims from this project (available below). ''Aims: *Relevant *Bold *Showstopper *Portfolio Development *Technnical Challenge After we stated out aims, we began to generate concepts for the project. Some concepts were carried over from Monday's informal session, but most were developed in the intervening days. As we can see below, some were abstract and broad, while others were niche or novel. After we made our list, we decided to partake in a brainstorming task devised by Gemma. ''Concepts: *time *sustainability *things going wrong *movement *the world around *the everyday *the city *inventors killed by them *creation *digital -> non-digital Brain-storming Task: This task encouraged a lateral appraoch from group members to generate ideas. This started with what was akin to a Medici Effect Storming task, where we drew parrels between concepts. From this, we found ourselves circuling around the centenary of the 1916 Easter Rising. We began to discuss other centenaries from the relevant ('WWI' 100 years since the outbreak) to the tenuous (Psycho 55th anniversary). Individual Research: As we settled on the merging of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll & Einstein's Theory of General Relativity, they were my primary texts for the weekend. In addition to reading those texts (or in the case of Einstein, a more relatable representation of his work) I used the internet to see if anything had been conducted in a similar vein. 'References:' Chess Experience DigitalMeetsCulture - site about interaction in exhibitions spaces. Eagle Project PunchDrunk - Immersive Theatre group Category:Blog posts